when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mini Mushroom Scandal
"The Mini Mushroom Scandal is so very violent that it also involves Mini Mushrooms. A Dutch guy named Seyhan Saarloos was working on a way to research a highly illegal mushroom that's called the Mini Mushrooms. He'll send it to the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Academy. Didn't you believe this? This is gonna get rekt as always. I didn't know that better... but we'll see." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Mini Mushroom Crisis The Mini Mushroom Scandal was a very violent scandal involving Mini Mushrooms. Seven people were killed, and two more were injured. Events Prelude Fourteen weeks before the Yoshi's Island Scandal, a Dutch scientist named Seyhan Saarloos was working on a way to research the highly illegal mushroom, Mini Mushrooms in the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Academy. Saarloos gathered a group of researchers together, which included a total of eight members, which consists of himself, a Pianta named Ishmael Frederickson, three Goombas (Raleigh Dawson, Michael Kensington and Shane Austin), and two Shy Guys (Clyde Michaelson and Carlos Delos Reyes). Together, they began a researching operation with the help of the United States Army, but upon a non-violent ambush, Don Pianta stole the Mini Mushrooms to import them secretly into south-west Mushroom Kingdom. Scandal A Toad police officer, Richard Toadbough, stumbled upon the headquarters of the Pianta Syndicate after rescuing a team of researchers. He tried to listen in, but was spotted by a Goomba, Joe Goombakins, who was standing guard. He was shot through the head with a .45 pistol and died instantly. However, a drone scout belonging to a US Marine named Harvey Maisonette was nearby and detected the gunshot. He hired a freelance bounty hunter named John Amberson, to "take care" of the smuggling ring. A MK$50,000 reward would be given to Amberson if he could do it. Conclusion John Amberson quietly infiltrated the smugglers' base and learned that they were going to make a delivery. He memorized when and where, but was then discovered by a Goomba named Carl Jacobson, who is a North Korean hired mercenary. He shot Jacobson twice before it could raise the alarm. His gun was outfitted with a silencer; otherwise he would surely have been caught and captured. He then brought the info to some bounty-hunting Toads who were in league with Harvey Maisonette. They ambushed the smugglers and a gunfight ensued. One hunter, Peter Toadnolds, was shot but survived. Five smugglers were killed and the leader of that criminal gang is arrested while the surviving smugglers are taken to custody. Maisonette received his reward from Seyhan Saarloos and shared it with the hunters who had helped him break the ring. Aftermath It is known that a surviving Shy Guy, Kevin Shygers, a surviving smuggler that's been in jail for so long, is now a pizza delivery man, but ever since the rest of his criminal gang is still in prison, it's also said that the fates of the other smugglers are unknown. Category:Battles Category:Criminal Activies Category:Events Category:Scandals Category:World War III Events